


No Secrets

by MissHorrorshow



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: "Post this!" she said, I am a terrible person, I am so sorry I'm not sorry, It's Steph's fault, M/M, Shameless PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the deep, dark African night on a UNICEF trip, Luke allows his mind, and hands, to wander, oblivious to what the night yet has in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look, I'm not writing this as any statement of fact, it is FANTASY. When you get down to it, this is all Luke's fault. If he wouldn't look at Tom in every photo like some kinda creepy creeperson I would have no fodder to fic from, right?! Anyway, this was begging to be written, enjoy.

Luke dug through his backpack for his iPhone. There was nothing remotely resembling a cellular signal out here at the ass end of Guinea, but he had his mp3's and that was enough to drown out the unnerving, wild sounds surrounding his tent. He laid on his back in his cot, toed off his boots and started the music to playing. He took a deep breath, finally relaxing for the first time since he, Tom, and the UNICEF crew landed. 

_**TOM**_. 

His acquaintance with Tom began simply as an assistant hired by Tom's PR firm to keep him in line. Luke thought that meant maybe Tom had a super secret wild side: drugs and whores, perhaps. The idea excited him. Of course, the only thing wild about Tom was his undying love for his fans. Luke had to drag Tom away on more than one occasion, kicking and screaming. It was obvious why Tom was so beloved by the fairer sex. The man was perfection, head to foot. Even out here in the middle of nowhere his hair is flawless, his UNICEF t-shirt just tight enough to be frustrating, his jeans hug just the right places and his enthusiasm never flags. Luke smiled to himself, the image of Tom in his mind. His hand rests on his belly as he zooms in on Tom's best features in his mind's eye: those rose petal lips, shining blue-grey-green eyes, those long, elegant fingers, that round, firm ass. Luke's hand slips past the waistband of his khaki shorts and he gasps as he makes contact with his growing excitement. 

Luke sees a shadow through his closed eyes. He sits bolt upright, eyes scanning his tent to see who or what has intruded upon him. Tom crosses the space between them.  
“Did- Did you need something, Tom?” Luke stammered nervously.  
“No, my friend, but it appears you do.” Tom laughed darkly, nodding toward the tenting in Luke's shorts.  
“What I need is some privacy.” Luke hissed half-heartedly.  
“You're in the middle of Africa. How much more privacy do you want?” Tom purred, eyes dark with lewd intentions.  
“Tom, I-”  
“Shut up.” Tom commanded, kissing Luke hotly. Luke completely fell apart, pouring all his longing into the kiss.  
“You don't think I see how you look at me, Luke? I'm oblivious to many things but I am not blind. I feel you undressing me with your eyes, I feel your hot and burning need. The thought of how bad you want me makes me so...hard.” Tom whispered hotly in Luke's ear.  
Luke gasped as Tom began to undo his belt and the fly of his shorts.  
“Tom, are you...are you certain? I mean, I thought, I thought...”  
“That's your problem, Luke, you think too fucking much. Now lay back and stop thinking. Start FEELING for once.”  
Luke laid back on his cot, shaking with want as Tom tore away his shorts and boxer briefs, taking his hardness in hand. Luke whimpered wantonly.  
“Wow, you've really wanted this for a while, haven't you? Oh, Luke...” Tom tsked him as he licked a long stripe up the underside of Luke's cock.  
“OH FUCK TOM!” Luke cried out.  
“Listen to you screaming like a shameless whore! Do you bottom, Luke?”  
“What?”  
“You know what I mean...do you like being fucked up the ass?”  
“Oh fuck, Tom.” Luke groaned.  
“I'll take that as a 'yes'.” Tom laughed softly, laving the head of Luke's cock with the flat of his tongue.

Luke moaned and gasped as Tom swallowed his length. Finally Luke could take it no longer.  
“Tom, I...I want...”  
“Hmm?” Tom asked, mouth still wrapped around Luke.  
“I want to taste you...” Luke sighed.  
Tom grinned wickedly, pulling Luke up to a sitting position by his t-shirt, then pulling it off and tossing it aside. Luke licked his lips, heart slamming against his ribcage.  
“You wanted it, Luke. Come get it.”  
Luke groaned, on fire from Tom's filthy words. He couldn't get Tom's belt and jeans undone fast enough. Luke swallowed him to the base, sucking him expertly. Tom's brows knitted together and he grunted as he began to fuck Luke's eager mouth.  
“Yes, Luke, it's all yours. You're loving this, aren't you? Me fucking your mouth like some sort of prostitute. Look at you! I love it, too, Luke.” Tom seduced him with his words, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it aside. A bright red flush flowed from his chest up into his cheeks.  
Tom pushed Luke away, making a great show of removing the rest of his clothes. Luke took in every second, burning it indelibly in his memory.  
“Lay down on your belly, face in the pillow.” Tom commanded.  
Luke obeyed, equal measures of anticipation and terror rushing through his veins. He felt Tom's warm hands on the globes of his ass, spreading him open. Then, Tom's hot, taunting breath ghosting over his entrance. Finally he felt Tom's soft, wet tongue lavishing his hole with attention.  
“JESUS FUCK, TOM!” he cried out, fisting the sides of the cot.  
“Oh, I knew you'd love this. You are such a wanton whore, Luke. Just wait until it's my hot, hard cock taking my tongue's place. You'll really scream then.”  
“Backpack!”  
“Is that our safe word?” Tom teased.  
“In the front pocket...of my backpack. There's a tube of lube.”  
“You came prepared! Were you expecting this?” Tom asked, eyebrow cocked.  
“N-no...” Luke stammered.  
Tom opened the front pocket and quickly saw the reason for the lube.  
“Luke, you dirty boy...” he teased, pulling out the six-inch dildo as Luke buried his face in his pillow, blushing fiercely. “How many nights did you imagine this was me, hmm? How many nights did you fuck yourself with this while calling out my name?”  
“Too many to count.” Luke uttered.  
Tom smiled, kneeling beside the cot, kissing Luke deeply.  
“Now you don't have to pretend anymore.” Tom purred, crawling until he knelt at the foot of the cot. He coated the dildo liberally with lube, then used his first two fingers to coat Luke's entrance. He eased the dildo in and Luke grunted, biting down on his pillow. Once the dildo was fully seated, Tom worked it in and out slowly, opening Luke up for him. He watched Luke's face in wonderment as his expression changed from pain to pleasure and back again until finally it showed only pleasure.  
“Are you ready for me, Luke?”  
“Fuck, yes, Tom, PLEASE.”  
“Only because you said 'Please'.” Tom taunted, sliding atop Luke, coating himself with the lube. “Beg for it.”  
“Please, Tom, please fuck me! I can't stand it!” Luke whimpered shamelessly.  
Tom lined himself up with Luke's entrance, easing himself inside.  
“OH GOD!!!!” Luke screamed.  
“Tell me how much you want my cock, Luke!”  
“I want it so bad...I crave it. It's all I think about, all the time.”  
Tom moved slowly, fucking him deeply.  
“You're so tight, Luke! You're going to drain me in no time. Do you want to feel me come hot and hard inside of you?”  
“Fuck, yes, Tom....OH FUCK....”  
Tom sped up his thrusts, grunting and growling, Luke's endless heat driving him mad. Luke buried his face into his pillow screaming from the intense sensation of being so filled and well-fucked. Tom gripped the back of his head by his hair fucking into him mercilessly.  
“Luke, you feel so exquisite! I should have fucked you a long, long time ago!”  
Tom reached his free hand around to stroke Luke's throbbing, hard cock. It took him only a few strokes before Luke was spraying the mattress beneath him and screaming Tom's name.  
Tom slammed into Luke, so close to coming. He gnashed his teeth and grunted primally. Finally he placed his lips right by Luke's ear, “I'm about to sign your paycheck.” he growled as he came deep and hard inside of Luke who gasped at the delicious, burning heat inside him. 

Tom laid atop Luke for a moment, catching his breath. Luke rolled so that they now lay side by side and Luke devoured Tom's lips in a bruising kiss. Then, he gave him a few soft, almost tender pecks. Tom regarded him through his long, black lashes.  
“Why did you never tell me?” he asked finally.  
“I never knew how to.” Luke whispered.  
Tom gripped the back of Luke's head, kissing him deeply.  
“No more secrets, Luke.”  
“No more secrets.” Luke promised, resting his head on Tom's chest.


End file.
